My Feelings
by ekii
Summary: Hinata y Naruto son muy buenos amigos.. ella esta enamorada de el aunque haya tomado la decision de estar con kiba.el se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ella..lograra naruto que este con el? Reviews Please! Soy nueva en esto jeje
1. Chapter 1

**Para empezar me disculpo por no usar el datte ba yo de naruto, soy nueva en esto de los Fics asi que espero me entiendan. Espero les guste mi Fic. Es de Naruto version Universidad.**

**Acepto criticas constructivas y Reviews :D!**

**Este Fic no sera largo pero dependera de ustedes si hago el otro cap :)**

**My Feelings.**

**Capitulo 1: Solamente Amigos...**

Pov Hinata.

De nuevo estoy aca pensando en ti... Naruto-kun, aunque al principio me moria de la vergüenza al hablarte, ahora somos amigos, tan buenos como tu con Sakura, y aun cuando se supone que sabes todo sobre mi, no sabes lo mas importante... Que te amo, aun si estoy con kiba... aun cuando acepte ser su prometida y no te dije nada... porque con solo tenerte cerca, con ser amigos desde la secundaria y seguirlo siendo soy feliz... por que me di cuenta que somos solamente amigos.

Fin Pov.

Se ve un aula gigante de la Universidad de Konoha, Hinata esta sentada cerca de una ventana esperando a que su mejor amigo llegara... y cuestionandose sobre si decirle sobre su compromiso con kiba o no.. su mirada estaba perdida en la vista que se reflejaba a traves de la ventana, una mirada triste pero hermosa...

-Hinata-chan!- grito un chico rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa

-Na-Naruto-kun! … Me sorprendiste!

-Jejeje...estabas viendo por la ventana * tenias una mirada muy linda pero demasiado profunda*... no sabia que podias poner ese tipo de miradas- dij con un tono de preocupacion

-Gommen nee... estaba un poco pensativa...

-Mas le vale a ese tonto de Kiba que no te haya hecho daño que lo mato!

-No te preocupes...Te agradezco pero Kiba-kun no me ha hecho daño.. ni nada malo

-Nee Hinata-chan! Me ayudas en la prueba de hoy? Es en pareja y no hay nadie mejor que tu para ser la mia- dijo el rubio despreocupadamente sin notar los sentimientos que se escondian tras esas simples palabras

-Mejor que yo?...*ser tu pareja sera mi sueño imposible* Claro que lo sere...sabes que lo que sea que realmente necesites lo hare...- dijo Hinata mientras sentia como si su corazon se estrujara por sus sentimientos

-Chicos es hora de realizar la prueba asi que tomen sus asientos y coloquense en parejas y alisten sus lapices- dijo kakashi-sensei que acababa de entrar con una carpeta llena de examenes

Hinata y Naruto hicieron una pareja... desde hace algunos meses Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a salir,... despues de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que ella era mas como una hermana para el que como una novia... aun cuando para Hinata pareciera que eso era una completa mentira...

Hinata respondia las preguntas de la prueba...la mayoria para ser exactos, con su mano habia puesto parte de su cabello tras su oreja dejando ver sus ojos perlas y su mirada fija y seria mientras contestaba la prueba...

Naruto veia la mirada de la chica de una forma que denotaba un interes mas alla de la amistad... el habia negado los sentimientos que habia desarrollado por Hinata desde hac un tiempo, esperando a que Kiba y su "amiga" terminaran su relacion...

-Kakashi-sensei! Termine- Dijo la chica de ojos perla despertando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

-Ah! Hyuuga-san me alegra entonces ya pueden retirarse... y Naruto – le dijo notando la actitud que habia tenido el chico durante la prueba- Creo que cada persona debe hacer lo que siente antes que sea demasiado tarde..- dijo el sensei que conocia muy bien a Naruto

-Eh?...-Dijo el chico sin comprender

****

-Naruto-kun... etto dentro de un rato tengo que ver a Kiba-kun...-menciono Hinata con un tono un poco triste

-Ah...y a que hora debes ver al perro tonto- Dijo molesto el ojiazul

-Naruto-kun! No le llames asi!- le dijo la chica de cabellos azules golpeando la frente del chico con su libro de una manera suave- a las 2 me esperara...

-Jeee... Hinata-chan eso no duele-dijo riendo – entonces quedan 2 horas para ir a algun lugar...

-Eh? Y a donde iremos?...

-A ichiraku Ramen- dijo sonriente el ojiazul

-Esta bien..Vere si cargo suficiente dinero – dijo la ojiperla buscando en su bolso, pero Naruto tomo su mano...

-Yo te estoy invitando!- dijo el chico sonriendole de manera dulce

-Eh? A-Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun! - dijo la Hinata un poco sonrojada cosa que noto el chico

-*Hinata se sonrojo..me pregunto por que* penso...Umm si asi no pasas sola mientras esperas a tu novio- dijo haciendo un tono sarcastico en lo de novio.

De camino a Ichiraku ramen...Naruto iba molestando a Hinata, la cual de vez en cuando se molestaba inchando sus mejillas pero devolviendo las bromas al rubio, o se sonrojaba por alguna de las cosas que decia Naruto,...hace ya medio año que se habian comenzado a llevar con esa confianza, aunque llevaban años de ser amigos.

Mientras comian Naruto lograba sacarle una sonrisa a la chica mientras hacia alguna tonteria y el amaba tanto su calida y dulce sonrisa tanto que queria que nadie mas atesorara aquella sonrisa..

-Naruto-kun! Masaka! Estuvimos hablando tanto tiempo que ya casi son las 2! Kiba-kun debe de estar esperandome!

-Shimatta! El tiempo paso demasiado rapido! Hubiera estado feliz de pasar mas tiempo aca!..

-Naruto-kun * Arigatou*

-Bueno bueno ahora sera mejor que regresemos!- le dijo el chico tomandole de la mano para empezar a caminar

Al llegar a la entrada de la universidad donde Kiba estaba esperando a Hinata desde hace 20 minutos (N/A: digamos que no quedaba tan cerca jejejeje...)

-*Que rayos hace Naruto con ella y tomandole de la mano!* Hinata tardaste demasiado!- dijo kiba tomando el brazo de La chica y halandole a donde el se encontraba

-Oi Kiba fue mi culpa! Asi que no tienes porque molestarte con Hinata-chan!

-Gommen nee Kiba-kun!...-dijo la ojiperla tratando de calmar al chico..

-A mi no me importa lo que me digas tu Naruto!- dijo Kiba de forma prepotente ya que sabia que aun cuando Hinata habia aceptado su compromiso ella amaba a Naruto..

Sakura iba saliendo de su ultima clase, el dia anterior se habia encontrado a Kiba y a Shino quien intentaba convencer a Kiba de dejar libre a Hinata, dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba Sakura quien sabia los sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata decidio hacer algo...

-Oye ya te dije que fue mi culpa! Asi que no la trates asi idiota- Dijo Naruto muy molesto por la reaccion de Kiba

-Mira Naruto no necesito que me digas como debo de tratar a mi PROMETIDA- la ultima palabra hizo un eco profundo en Naruto..mientras Hinata abria los ojos de manera incredula hacia las palabras de Kiba...lo que tanto habia ocultado a su amor platonico y a su mejor amigo salia a la luz.. temiendo la reaccion de su "amigo".. sentia como si le hubiera traicionado y tambien a ella misma...

-Naruto!-Grito una pelirosa que se dirigia a donde estaban ellos...Sakura que noto la accion de Kiba decidio hablar con Naruto seriamente...asi que tomo su brazo para poder hablar con el

Kiba tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzo a caminar llevando a la ojiperla consigo mientras Sakura hablaba con Naruto...

Hinata aun no podia salir del shock...sus ojos estaban llorosos nunca penso ver esa escena y menos despues de pasar tanto tiempo divirtiendose al lado de Naruto.

****

**Ok que les parecio? Por favor no me maten si no les gusto XD! acepto sus consejor y si les gusto hago el final del Fic!**

**Bueno me despido y espero no los haya aburrido :DD**

**Atte. Ekii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Mil Graciias x los Reviews me alegra que quieran la conti!**

**Primero en serio Gracias x sus reviews me animaron muchisimo! Me alegra que les haya gustado :D**

**Segundo talvez hayan visto dgrayman y queria decirles que estoy haciendo un Fic llamado Love Song.. es version Escolar... Si han visto la serie me daria mucho gusto que se pasaran a leerlo y talvez les guste...Eso Si fue el primer primer Fic que hice! asi que al principio me iba muy rapido con los hechos :) pero me encantaria si se pasaran ! ( En realidad ambos son mis animes favoritos Aunq naruto es el Primero XP)**

**Este Fic constara de 3 episodios o 4 a lo mucho pero si les gusta como escribo o la historia talvez haga uno de cuando estaban en la academia**

**Bueno espero les guste el segundo cap!**

**Capitulo 2: Es tu culpa..**

Kiba se habia llevado de la Universidad a Hinata y estaba muy molesto con ella.. mientras caminaban la chica de cabellos azules llevaba sus ojos con lagrimas.. estaba muy molesta pero no creia que fuera capaz de reclamarle a Kiba ya que era su "Novio"

-Hinata deja de llorar – dijo el chico pelicafe sin sentirse mal por lo que habia dicho – la verdad el es Tu amigo debia de saberlo o acaso no ibas a invitarlo a la fiesta de compromiso?

-Da-datte Kiba-kun! Na...naruto es..- dijo la ojiperla sin dejar de llorar

-Mira Hinata.. tu nunca le dijiste tus sentimientos y mira como se quedo alli con Sakura y ni siquiera te pregunto si era cierto lo que dije!- dijo de una forma cruel Kiba ya que estaba molesto con la chica..

-Es por eso que nunca me le declare!- Grito Hinata- pero...pero aun asi me duele no haberle dicho lo que pasaba...

-Hinata..Espero que entiendas que eres mi Prometida y aceptaste un compromiso...deja de actuar como si no existiera!

-Gommen Kiba-kun... yo no quiero lastimarte.. pero te aclare muy bien que acepte aun conservando sentimientos hacia el..por eso...

-Por eso puedes irte con el y dejarme esperandote cuanto tiempo quieras! Yo tambien siento Hinata- le dijo el chico molesto...

-Gommen nee..- la chica comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza, Kiba habia reaccionado que no debia de molestarse tanto por eso..el sabia que ella nunca lo amaria pero no era capaz de dejarla libre..

-No.. Perdoname a mi...No debi de decir eso...- dijo el bajando su mirada

-Kiba-kun me ire a mi casa.. si quieres hablar de algo puedes hablarlo despues conmigo..- Hinata no tenia ni cabeza para pensar mas que en como explicarle a Naruto que ella habia aceptado ese estupido compromiso...

Hinata se fue a su casa...Al llegar al lugar un ojiperla vio que estaba llorando y se dirigio a preguntarle que le sucedia.. Hinata al principio no queria decirle lo que le pasaba pero termino cediendo ya que no soportaba sus sentimientos...

-Hinata-sama creo que deberias de aclararle tus sentimientos a Naruto..* en cuanto a Inuzuka hablare con el para que entienda que los sentimientos no se fuerzan*

-Yo-yo no soy capaz- dijo la chica aun sollozando

-Entonces creo que deberias de dejar de engañarte a ti misma y romper con Inuzuka..O termina de creerte la farsa en la que quieres vivir- dijo el ojiperla mirando de manera fija a Hinata

-Arigatou... creo que tienes razon.. yo no debo de seguir engañandome y mucho menos engañar a Kiba-kun..

-* Estupido Naruto que demonios te pasa si desde hace tiempo has estado enamorado de Hinata* Bueno si no quiere aceptarlo dimelo y se lo dire yo..- dijo reconfortando a la peliazul que tenia las mejollas rojas y los ojos irritados de tanto llorar..

**xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en la hablando con Sakura en un café..la chica de cabello rosa habia decidido hacer que su amigo aclarara sus sentimientos con respecto a Hinata y tambien debia convencerlo de que enfrentara a Kiba.

-Sakura-chan podrias decirme que pasa? Realmente no estoy de humor para esto..-dijo el chico tomando la taza de sobre la mesa para darle un sorbo..

-Naruto no bakka! Sabes porque Hinata no te dijo nada? Sabes por que estas tan molesto con ella idiota!- dijo la chica pelirosa levantando el tono para que el chico dejara de hacerse el tonto

-Si! Estoy molesto porque para empezar se supone que es mi amiga y ni siquiera me dijo que tan en serio se tomaba esto! y lo peor Yo de estupido creyendo que iba a tener una oportunidad con ella...Si soy un idiota!- dijo el rubio molesto

-Si eres un idiota el peor de todos! Cuantas oportunidades tenias para aprovecharlas! Hinata haria cualquier cosa por ti! Pero nunca te diste cuenta que ella te valoraba mas de lo que pensabas y..

-Que..?- dijo el chico en completo shock

-Dejame terminar..Tu siempre pasabas diciendome frente a ella que me querias y tardaste tanto en darte cuenta que yo soy como tu hermana! Tanto que Hinata decidio que debia olvidar por completo lo que sentia por ti!

-Eso quiere decir que ella?.. dijo aun en shock

-Callate y escucha! Hinata paso demasiado tiempo esperandote y tu pensabas que no le importabas tanto! Ella decidio esto para olvidarse de ti y no te dijo nada por que no era capaz de decirte eso! Seria como traicionarse a si misma...

-Hinata-chan..- dijo Naruto golpeando la mesa molesto de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedia..y de haber dañado tanto a la peliazul

-Mou! a veces quiero matarte- dijo Sakura dejando escapar un suspiro

-Sakura-chan...Como sabes tu eso?...- pregunto el chico pensando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo..

-Lo de Hinata me lo dijo Shino que la conoce muy bien... y lo de el compromiso... me encontre a Kiba en clases y me comento eso.. creo que no creyo que me molestara tanto

-sou ka.. entonces ire a buscar a Kiba!- dijo Naruto saliendo de la tienda y corriendo rapido a buscar a Kiba.

Mientras Hinata habia llegado a la casa de Kiba...se disponia a hablar con el..su rostro se miraba triste por que no queria perder a su amigo..pero tampoco podia seguir asi...

-Que sucede Hinata? Me sorprende que vinieras sin avisar...

-Kiba-kun veras yo...

-Hinata no te apresures a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo el chico preocupado sintiendo las palabras de la chica...

-Hinata cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en puño -Me apresure! Me apresure al aceptarte de esta manera! Yo te amo como aun amigo! Pero la persona a la cual amo de verdad.. a la unica a la que le pertenecen mis sentimientos es Naruto-kun!- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas que comenzaban a fluir

-Hinata..- dijo Kiba incredulo de las palabras que la chica que el pensaba como sumisa habia dicho- Aun si terminas conmigo..Crees que Naruto hara algo por ti?- dijo sin poder aceptar la decision de Hinata

-Gommen Kiba-kun! Aun si Naruto-Kun nunca me ama! Aun si me odia... el es la unica persona a la que amo! Si no puedo estar con el esta bien pero yo...yo seguire amandolo hasta el final- dijo la chica levantandose y saliendo de la habitacion...-Espero me entiendad Kiba-kun- dijo la chica cerrando la puerta

-Te entiendo aun si duele- dijo Kiba golpeando el suelo

Naruto mientras tanto seguia corriendo a casa de Kiba... tenia que decirle al chico claramente lo que iba a hacer...ya no podia seguir guardando sus sentimientos y tampoco podia dejar que Hinata siguiera sufriendo por su culpa..

Hinata mientras estaba sentada en un parque cerca de su casa... al principio estaba llorando pero recordo las bromas de Naruto y termino sonriendo...se dio cuenta que por fin podria estar tranquila... por fin podria disculparse con Naruto y decirle sus sentimientos... sabia que debia de hacerlo..

-Aun si no puedo ser la luz a la que miras fijamente...quiero ser una de las luces que guian tu camino- dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos imaginandose al rubio sonriendole como solia hacerlo...sin saber que ella se habia convertido en la persona que el amaba y queria proteger...

**xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wiii cap 2 actualizado! Bueno espero les guste y estoy imaginando el final para actualizarlo la proxima semana... Bueno espero les guste! Y please espero sus reviews...ellos me dan animos para seguir escribiendo...**

**No me odien por dejarlo asi.. tenia que dejar algo de trama para el otro cap.. Jeje..**

**Bueno Me despido!**

**Ekii! :)**


End file.
